


Pompoms and Rusty Scissors

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Most Popular Girls In School AU, Swearing, Sweethearts Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does not appreciate the other cheerleaders trying to claim the new boy. He was Arthur's and no one was going to get in his way. Unfortunately for him, the new boy was not as naive as everyone seemed to think. </p>
<p>It made it less boring though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompoms and Rusty Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 'Worlds Away' prompt on Sweethearts Week. Based on 'The Most Popular Girls In School' Youtube videos.

 "Check out the new guy," Francis hissed  as he sat down at the table and the other cheerleaders glanced over to where Francis was staring. On the table where the football players were sitting, a strange blonde boy had joined their ranks. He was tall and muscular and his glasses did nothing to detract from his bright blue eyes.  
  
"He's mine," Arthur said instantly, before anyone else could speak up after they had finished checking him out.  
  
"What?! You can't just - " Lovino said, his face screwing up into an unattractive frown. Arthur sneered at him and gave him a kick to the shin which made Lovino cut off his sentence with a curse.  
  
"I can. If any of you go after him, I'll cut off your testicles with a pair of rusty scissors." Lukas seemed unconcerned, pushing his food around his plate but Lovino and Francis seemed both angry and horrified.  
  
"You have Antonio anyway, Lovino," Lukas pointed out, giving up on pushing his food around his plate and stealing Lovino's coke. Lovino stared at him, his mouth opening and closing.  
  
"I don't fucking have Antonio!" Lovino said loudly and Arthur rolled his eyes. They were getting off the subject. Antonio, who had been walking by, stepped up to the table.  
  
"Did I just hear you say my name?" He asked hopefully and Lovino's hands curled into fists.  
  
"Fuck off, Antonio. This doesn't involve you." Antonio left, looking heartbroken as usual, and Arthur watched him go back to the football table, his mind already working on a plan.  
  
"I saw him first," Francis hissed and Arthur was torn out of his thoughts.  
  
"We're not five, that doesn't apply here. Go and fuck your little stalker instead," Arthur said before getting up from the table. He could see the new boy leaving with another boy that Arthur didn't recognise. Angelique, Francis' little stalker, who was sitting one table over, staring at the cheerleaders. She stared at him as he walked past. He paused and looked her up and down. "If you want him, go and get it. Don't be a fucking coward." Angelique looked inspired and Arthur rolled his eyes. He would like to see Francis' reaction but he had new boys to be introduced to.  
  
***  
  
He found the new boy with Emma Jacobs. Emma was one of the nicest people in the school but she was also dating a nice, boring boy from another school so Arthur didn't have to destroy her.  
  
"Hello, Emma," Arthur said, smiling thinly and Emma smiled brightly back. She was almost too nice to everyone, no matter what they did. She had her uses though.  
  
"Hey, Arthur. Have you met Alfred? He's new here. His brother is Matthew Williams." Arthur smiled at Alfred, standing so his hip jutted out slightly. Francis had designed the uniforms to be the most flattering they could be. "Alfred, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's on the cheerleading squad, he'll be cheering you on in your first game."  
  
"So, you're on the football team? I do like football players." Arthur stepped closer, tilting his head downwards by a fraction of an inch so he would have to look up at Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened but he leaned closer and Arthur stopped himself from smirking, barely. Success!  
  
"I'll see you later, Arthur, Alfred," Emma said and Arthur thought that he had to buy her something nice. She obviously had a brain in her head, unlike half the people in this school, if she knew when she was not wanted.  
  
"See you, Emma," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Alfred. "So, Alfred, do you want to go out tonight?" Alfred winced and Arthur's smile dimmed slightly.  
  
"I've got football practice - "  
  
"And you have to take me to soccer practice!" A high voice piped up from behind Arthur and everything ground to a halt. He was getting rejected for a date and if that was who he thought it was, he would be destroying someone's life.  
  
"Who is that?" Alfred asked, staring down at something behind Arthur. Arthur turned around to glance at his little brother, still dressed in the ridiculous sailor suit that his mother made him, before looking back at Alfred.  
  
"A gremlin. A gremlin that will have his head shaved if he doesn't leave right now." Peter squeaked at Arthur's words and there was the sound of running feet. Alfred raised his eyebrows and Arthur could not decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"After football practice?" Alfred asked and Arthur smiled. "My brother says you give the best second-rate hand job in the school."  
  
"What the fuck? Who the fuck is your brother?" Arthur stepped back and crossed his arms. This Matthew Williams was going to die or at least get his testicles cut off.  
  
"Matthew Williams?" Alfred grinned at the unimpressed look on Arthur's face. "He wears a red hoodie all the time." Arthur knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"That's your brother? Hoodie guy? The most passive-agressive bitch in this school?"  
  
"He told me to beware of the cheerleaders. He said that you're all evil bitches and you destroy people's lives." Alfred looked smug and Arthur narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's true." Alfred's smile disappeared and he looked shocked. "But I give great hand jobs. And I give even better blow jobs. Want to find out?" No matter how bitchy his brother was, Alfred was gorgeous and Arthur wanted to go to prom with him. It was either him or Heracles and Arthur actually wanted to dance this time.  
  
"What?" Alfred seemed shocked. Obviously his brother had not warned him about everything to do with Everland Park. "You're okay with being called evil but you complain at the skill of your hand jobs being dissed? And then you hit on me! Again!"  
  
Arthur raised one eyebrow. "Are you refusing?" Alfred shook his head. "Good. You're fucking gorgeous and you don't seem as boring as you first appeared."  
  
"Er.. thanks." Alfred looked taken aback and off-kilter. Arthur would feel sympathetic but Alfred should not have said that about his hand jobs. If he wanted to insult someone, he had to be prepared for what happened afterwards.  
  
"Now after cheerleading practice, I am going to give you the best fucking hand job of your life. You are going to enjoy it so much that you will black out. You can tell everyone about how good I am. If you do anything with the other cheerleaders, I will get my pompoms and jam them down your throat. Do you understand?" Alfred nodded, his eyes wide. If Arthur didn't have class now, he would take him out to his car and fulfill his promise right now. However, it was French and he had to ruin Francis' day. "See you later."  
  
To make sure that he turned up, Arthur pulled Alfred in for a short, intense kiss. The only thing that was better than his hand job skills were his kissing skills. Leaving Alfred speechless, Arthur turned and walked away, feeling Alfred's eyes on his back the whole way. He so had his date for prom.


End file.
